Residential waste service providers typically dispatch service vehicles to customer properties according to a predetermined pickup schedule assigned to each vehicle. For example, a particular service vehicle may be dispatched to the same neighborhood every Monday to retrieve waste from every subscribing customer in the neighborhood. After the service vehicle enters the neighborhood, the service vehicle may travel to each separate customer, where any waste receptacles that were previously set out by the customer are emptied into the vehicle. After the waste receptacles are emptied at each customer property, the customer is responsible for returning the waste receptacles to their original collection locations on the property. When all customer properties within the neighborhood have been serviced, the vehicle may move to another neighborhood to repeat a similar process.
Although the process described above may be acceptable for some situations, it can also be problematic. For example, if the customer fails to set out their waste receptacles or sets them out on the wrong day or at the wrong time, service at that customer's property may not be possible. As a result, the customer may miss the service opportunity. Similarly, the customer may delay returning the emptied waste receptacles to their original collection locations, resulting in the receptacles being set out for prolonged periods of time. In addition, setting out and returning the waste receptacles can be a hassle for the customer. Likewise, it can be inefficient and costly for the service vehicle to travel to and stop at each customer property.
The disclosed method, system, and vehicle are directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.